The present disclosure relates to a sample container handling device comprising a linear transport unit and a release unit.
Known sample container handling devices are adapted to push a sample container being transported by the linear transport unit away from the transport unit using a release blade segment. After the pushing operation, the release blade segment is typically rotated back to an initial position.
There is a need for a sample container handling device providing for a reliable and fast operation.